


Nobody Knows, Just We Two

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Ziva and Tony have a secret to share with the team. One shot





	Nobody Knows, Just We Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I do not own these characters, just borrowed them for an original story. Third of three inspired by the Beatles’ song “Do you want to know a secret?” Chronologically, “Do You Promise Not to Tell?” is first, then “Do You Want to Know a Secret?” and then this one.

Nobody Knows, Just We Two

Tony and Ziva have a secret. 

It was Valentine’s Day and Tony DiNozzo was in love with the most beautiful, intriguing, and awesome woman on the planet. Each day with his wife of five months, the magnificent Ziva DiNozzo, nee David, reminded him how much she had changed his life for the better. Sometimes he wondered how he had deserved to have the love of his ninja. As he dressed for the day, he heard Ziva in the kitchen, probably making them breakfast.

Ziva had awakened before Tony that morning and had slipped out of bed without waking him. She planned to surprise him with an omelet breakfast before they headed to the doctor’s appointment at 0830. Truth be told, she had slept restlessly, anxious about what the result of today’s visit with the doctor would reveal. 

Tony smelled the bacon before he entered the kitchen. Ziva was placing the omelets and bacon on their plates. Two glasses of orange juice were already on the table. He walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck. “Mmm, you smell better than the food.” Ziva smiled, only Tony would compare her to food!

She turned and kissed his lips, and put the plates on the table. “Come, we must eat so we can get to the appointment. Are you ready to find out the gender of our baby?”

At nearly twenty weeks, Ziva was showing a baby bump and had been for about four weeks. She had been wearing loose clothing, and so far, they had been able to keep the pregnancy a secret from their NCIS family. Tony suspected that Gibbs and Ducky could tell, but neither had said a thing. After the sonogram today, they were planning to tell their news to the others.

~

“Come this way, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. “ The tech led them to the room with the ultrasound equipment. Ziva never tired of hearing “Mrs. DiNozzo” and often wondered how she and Tony, the man who completed her, had found each other and learned to trust and to love. He had changed her life in so many ways for the better, she had lost count. 

Ziva lay back on the bed and the tech raised her top. She put the cold jelly on Ziva’s belly as she prepared to show the parents their developing baby. Tony sat near Ziva’s side away from the tech and held her hand. They both marveled at the beating heart and the clearly visible form of the tiny life they had created. The tech moved the wand, and made a few adjustments to the monitor. “Are you ready?”

Both parents nodded as the tech swept the wand and pointed to specific areas of the image on the screen. “Your daughter is developing normally and on schedule. Congratulations!”

Tony looked at Ziva, who was wiping her eyes. He gently caressed her face, and brushed away a tear as the tears feel freely down his own face. Ziva reached up and brushed his tears away. “A girl, we are having a little girl. I hope she is as beautiful as her mother.”

Ziva grinned and added, “And with her father’s smile and beautiful soul.” Tony bent down and kissed Ziva, so very happy in the moment that he could not think of a time when he had been happier. 

The tech printed several pictures captured from the screen for the parents-to-be to take with them. “Your doctor will be in shortly to discuss the next month and what to expect. Congratulations again.” She left them in each other’s arms looking at the pictures that she had handed them. 

Doctor Keane came in and reviewed the notes from the sonogram. “Looks good, and the due date is still accurate. Your daughter is developing as she should be and soon you should be feeling her moving and kicking, if you haven’t already. Any questions for me today?” Tony and Ziva both shook their heads. “Next appointment in four weeks.” The doctor left the room.

Ziva scheduled the next appointment and they headed to work. As they got off the elevator to enter the bullpen, Tim looked up and saw them smiling. Ziva seemed different, almost glowing, Tim thought. Gibbs smiled and noted that his Ziver looked radiant. He was pretty sure she was pregnant, but waited to say something until the couple made their announcement.

They went to their desks and started working. Today was a paperwork day, so there was not much chatter in the bullpen. Ziva was reading over the report she had just typed, when she felt a sharp movement in her abdomen. She had been feeling fluttering sensations for the past week, but had not said anything to Tony yet. This movement surprised her enough that she made a sound. Tony was immediately by her side, eyes full of concern. 

“It is nothing, Tony, oh…” She felt the kick again. This time she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. Their daughter moved again and Tony felt it. He had a huge grin on his face. “Wow!” He wanted to shout that he had felt his daughter move, but remembered that they hadn’t told anyone yet. Tim watched it all, and then looked at Gibbs who was grinning like a fool. What the?

“Ziva, are you okay?” Tim asked out of concern for his sister. 

“Yeah, she’s fine, McUncle.” Tony turned to Tim with the biggest grin Tim had ever seen on his face. “We are having a baby, a girl.” 

“Due in early July,” added Ziva. Gibbs nodded as Tim got up to congratulate his friends, no his brother and sister. 

As Tim walked over the couple, and said “Congratulations,” Abby walked into the bullpen. “For what?” the Goth asked. 

“We’re pregnant, Abby.” Tony and Ziva responded together, and then waited for the inevitable squeal from Abby. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” When is the baby due? What are you choosing for a name? Can you feel the baby moving yet? How long have you known?” Abby’s questions rolled out of her mouth nonstop.

“Whoa, slow down, Abs. Tim, call Ducky and Jimmy up and we will answer all of the questions.” Tony tried to calm Abby down.  
“Already on the way.” Gibbs spoke up as the elevator dinged. Ducky and Jimmy stepped off and rushed to the rest of the family.  
Ducky looked at Ziva and then at Tony and finally at Gibbs and nodded. Their guess had been correct.

Ziva spoke to all of them, “We are having a girl. She is about twenty weeks along, and we have pictures from today’s sonogram. I have felt her moving for about a week, but today was the first time it was enough for Tony to feel her. We have a name picked out: Talia Elizabeth, after my sister and Tony’s mother. And after Tony and I get to hold her when she is born in early July, the next will be her Grandpa Gibbs.”

Tony grinned and put his arm around his wife. “Have I told you lately how much I love this woman?” Ziva turned and kissed him, forgetting where they were. “You complete me, Tony and I love you so much.”

Gibbs grinned as well, his little family was about to get bigger. He wouldn’t trade this family for all the money in the world; they were his and he loved each and every one of them.


End file.
